Yuumalady (Ritsu's part)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Isogai mengunyah muskmelon sambil menangis, Ritsu tidak tertawa. ・ [IsoRitsu] ・ [#BangsatsuParadeProject dan #HariPucukSedunia]


**Yuumasutra VI:**

 **YUUMALADY** ** **  
**(Ritsu's part)**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : Sedikitnya OOC dan perusakan karakter. Headcanon OTP _straight,_ IsoRitsu is love _._  
 **#BangsatsuParadeProject**

 **A/N:** MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG DATANG SUPER TELAT INI TEMANTEMANS, RL MENDADAK KYANNOT UNSEE *penyelenggara gagal* /cre  
Tapi semoga karya pendek ini bisa menghibur pembaca, minimal ikut memeriahkan ulang tahun mas pucuk kita tercinta, Isogai Yuuma.

Special thank's untuk **Ratu Galau** atas bantuannya selama Ratu Obeng ini absen :(

Enjoy!

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Ini seumur hidup dalam hidupnya bersekolah di Kunugigaoka, Isogai memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah.

Sebetulnya bukan bolos namanya kalau sakit. Meski hitungannya bukan _sakit_ juga kalau penyakitnya tidak terlalu mendesak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit (selain dia tidak punya uang juga) lalu bertemu jarum suntik, minimal stetoskop.

Tapi melemahnya kelenjar air mata, emosi yang sulit diajak stabil, hasrat tinggi untuk gedor-gedor meja hingga melempar barang pecah belah di rumah Maehara, sobatnya, membuat remaja budiman ini memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dari kegiatan rutin belajar mengajar. Tidak pernah terbayang kalau hidupnya akan goyah puluhan derajat hanya karena terkena penyakit bernama sariawan. Diulang; Sariawan.

"Itu sangat menyiksa, kau tahu? Rasanya seperti anak perempuan yang mendapat tamu bulanan dengan cairan yang mengalir setiap detiknya tanpa bisa dikontrol. Aku spesial, aku tidak pernah haid jadi tidak paham rasanya."

Ritsu, gadis manis dalam layar telepon genggam kuno miliknya berceloteh panjang kali lebar. Isogai hanya senyum senyum tanpa mampu membalas. Salahkan sariawan di bibir bawah dan area dalam gusi dekat rahang sehingga menggerakkan bibir saja bisa seberat niat Korosensei tobat membeli majalah _gravure_ Mai-chan.

Jadi berawal dari Karma mengajaknya bermain poki kemarin di jam makan siang. _Pocky game_. Di jarak yang dirasa sudah berbahaya, Isogai mematahkan stiknya dengan begitu heboh (itu menurut Karma, padahal intuisinya yakin setan merah itu bangkit mendadak lebih dulu dari kursinya) yang kemudian patahan itu mengenai gusinya. Hanya selang tiga jam, dia tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika mengunyah dan terciptalah sariawan kedua.

Tahu begini lebih baik ciuman dengan Karma saja sudah, daripada sengsara berkepanjangan. Atau mungkin ini memang kutukan dari gadis-gadis penggemar _boys love_ di kelasnya seperti Rio atau Hinano—karena tidak pernah mengabulkan rikues pose-pose _fanservice_ mereka. Nasib sial.

'Masalahnya aku bukan perempuan. Aku tidak bisa datang bulan. Dan penyakitku bernama sariawan.' Isogai menimpali tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Belum sehari dan remaja ini sudah menguasai dasar-dasar tekhnik ventriloquism, Ritsu ikut terpukau melihat penderitaan teman sekelasnya.

"Sariawan bukan penyakit yang biasa ditangani dokter, ya?"

Selain membuang uang, tentu jawabannya tidak. Ini penyakit mandiri. Mungkin mirip seperti bisul. Kesembuhannya diserahkan penuh pada obat generik dan kemurahan hati Deus Ex Machina.

"Isogai. Aku prihatin."

Yang bersangkutan juga prihatin, terutama dengan kuotanya. Karena mau tidak mau, mengobrol dengan Ritsu, sang gadis AI harus menggunakan koneksi internet. Isogai ketar-ketir memikirkan tagihan ponselnya bakalan membengkak di akhir bulan.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa menolak ketika gadis dua dimensi muncul di layar ponselnya, mengklaim diri sebagai Hermes kelas 3-E, menyampaikan kecemasan teman-temannya perihal absen perdana yang memecahkan rekor sang murid teladan. Katanya lagi, Korosensei ikut berjasa mengirim bingkisan muskmelon, melon madu dan melon hijau saat Isogai pamit sebentar ke toilet. Jangan tanya kenapa melon, nyambungnya pasti ke _gravure_ lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau perbuat? Diam saja sampai sembuh?" gelengan kepala diberikan pada pertanyaan sang gadis. Kalau harus absen seminggu penuh, bisa-bisa beasiswanya dicabut paksa, "Baiklah, diam di sana. Aku akan mencarikan artikel-artikel bagus untuk membantu proses pemulihanmu."

Padahal daritadi isogai juga diam saja. Secara verbal, terutama.

Celotehan berlanjut, "Tuan gugel menjelaskan, kalau tidak mau keluar uang banyak kau hanya perlu memakai bawang atau garam atau baking soda. Gosokkan pada sariawan dan hasilnya akan terlihat dua hari kemudian."

'Aku sudah melakukannya.' Ditampik cerdas dengan huruf besar di atas kertas, memakai spidol demi menciptakan kesan berteriak.

"Tidak dengan _cotton bud_ , Tuan _ikemen_. Tidak juga dengan cara ditabur." wow, Ritsu mungkin sosok artifisial pertama yang bisa menjelajahi pikiran manusia juga, "Gosokkan keras-keras seperti kau menggosok gigi. Gosok. Gosok. Gosok terus hingga mati rasa."

Isogai merasa dia juga bisa mati secara literal. Tergesek elemen asing saja sakitnya sudah ampun-ampunan, apalagi kalau bagian lukanya digosok keras-keras?!

"Dibantu kumur dengan air hangat juga bisa. Kurasa kau sudah coba tapi belum berhasil, kan?"

Helaian serupa eboni mengangguk jujur.

"Ya, karena hasilnya memang lebih lama daripada dioles. Kalau hanya berkumur butuh waktu minimal tiga hari." andai RItsu tidak hidup di dalam layar, Isogai pasti sudah mencubit pipi empuknya sampai melar. "Tidak ada cara lain, mintalah obat sariawan pada Maehara. Dia pasti punya."

Memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi, dan memang itu yang dibutuhkan remaja berpucuk ganda di atas kepalanya. Mungkin sekalian meminta satu gulung tisu pada sang sahabat (merangkap tetangga) karena sungai air mata dan air hidung pasti tak akan bisa dibendung.

"EH, _TIME OUTTT_!"

Isogai kaget, "!?"

"Ada cara lebih keren. Tekan dengan es batu saja. Sakit hanya di awalnya, tapi lebih cepat mati rasa dan lebih ampuh. Katanya. Entahlah. Aku spesial, aku tidak pernah sariawan jadi tidak paham rasanya." hanya perasaan Isogai atau Ritsu memang merepetisi kalimat sebelumnya dengan sedikit gubahan.

Tidak, tidak. Sudahlah. Dengan obat sariawan saja. Isogai masih meyakini kecanggihan medis dan bahan kimia, _lebih_ daripada unsur alami apalagi spiritual. Sariawan bukan hal remeh yang bisa diusir dengan doa. Ngomong-ngomong itu tadi prinsip atheist, Isogai buru-buru minta maaf pada Amaterasu Omikami.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku sudah rindu suaramu, Isogai."

Mendengarnya sang teruna _doki-doki_. Ritsu mungkin tidak bernyawa, bukan juga fisik yang nyata. Tapi Isogai sendiri mengakui Ritsu sangat imut pun baik hati meski tidak ramah kuota.

"…terima kasih."

Dua patah kata yang sangat mempertaruhkan nyawa seorang Isogai Yuuma. Dramatis sekali mengucapkannya lambat dengan air mata yang kemudian berderai. Ritsu tidak tertawa untuk menghina, malah tersenyum lebar sekali. Gambaran seorang _ikemen_ yang menangis karena sariawan akan selalu terekam dan disimpan dalam folder terdalam. Dikeluarkan hanya bila Karma atau Rio punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditawarkan.

"Akan sakit, tapi berjuanglah menghabiskan semua melon itu. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin sore."

Ditambah perhatiannya itu, aduh. Isogai mendadak ingin punya pacar.

Beranjak sebentar ke dapur, dia mengambil talenan dan pisau. Mengajak penghuni temporer ponselnya untuk bersantap buah bersama. Isogai tidak keberatan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Ritsu sama sekali di sisa hari ini. Justru dia merasa beruntung ada yang peduli padanya di kala sakit dan tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga yang tengah bisa menemani. Sesungguhnya ada tertulis di penghujung artikel—yang mereka berdua luput membacanya, kalau penyakit, apapun jenisnya, bisa menjadi lebih ringan jika dilewati bersama perhatian seseorang.

Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik saat ujung lidah bertemu manis blewah dan keinginan kuat dalam hati untuk menabok keras-keras rahang Karma keesokan hari—

…

—Kalau saja pagi berikutnya, Ritsu tidak kembali muncul di layar telepon genggamnya bersama sejumlah _screenshot-screenshot_ testimonial online.

"Jangan cemas, Isogai. Kata tuan gugel, cara terampuh untuk mengobati sakit perut akibat makan melon kebanyakan itu—"

Sudah cukup.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Sariawan; pandemik yang eksistensinya menakutkan, sama seperti kecoa. _Omake_ kehidupan yang nirfaedah sekali, Tuhaaan! #menjeridh

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
